Notes Taped To Lockers
by ronnie25
Summary: Its Valentine's Day and Katie will not stop bragging about her gift. What can Emily do? R&R. One shot.


A/N: So thanks to everybody who is reading and reviewing my stories, here is another one shot like I promised. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.

'So anyway I woke up this morning to find Danny outside, yeah, and he was all dressed up in a suit n everything! So I went up to him and he gave me this envelope yeah, which I thought was just gonna be like a card or something, but inside was a ticket to go see Bristol Rovers play tonight!' Katie paused for dramatic effect. 'You see its only one ticket 'cos Danny is on the bench for the team tonight-the first team, yeah-isn't that great?' This set off all the Beauty Therapy students around her into a buzz of excitement and Katie couldn't help but smirk at the attention she was receiving.

Emily was trying to push through the throng of students blocking her way from her sister. She couldn't believe how much attention she was getting from a fucking football ticket-I mean come on a stick of chewing gum would have been more romantic! It was Valentines day-normally the worst day of the year in Emily's opinion, but this year was different. She got to spend it with Naomi Campbell. Emily subconsciously patted the gift residing in her bag when she thought of Naomi. Emily had no idea how she was going to give Naomi the gift without drawing the attention of her sister.

'Yeah, then afterwards he's gonna take me out for a meal and then…' Katie cut off her rambling as they reached the lockers. Emily, wondering what made her sister shut up, pushed through to the front of the crowd. Taped to the front of her locker were a single rose and a note. Emily rushed forward. On closer inspection she realised the rose was artificial. Emily took the rose and opened the note to read.

_Dear Emily,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_Real Flowers wilt and die over time; this is why the flower I give you __**truly**__ represents our love because it will never die._

_Forever yours,_

_N_

Emily lent against her locker and held her gift up to her chest. She smiled as she thought of how sweet Naomi really was. Katie and the crowd of Beauty Therapists were looking at her expectantly. Emily sighed before reading out the note. She left out the part of who it was from, knowing full well that Katie would not take it well.

The crowd all sighed at the romantic gesture and began to pester Emily about who she thought the gift could be from. Emily tried to ignore the questioning, telling them that she had to leave otherwise she would be late for assembly. She quickly reached the hall to see Naomi leaning against the entrance door, trying to look nonchalant. The students around her were still brimming over with excitement so it was easy for Emily to slip away from them unnoticed. She slinked away to the toilets, not before giving Naomi a look to follow.

Naomi waited until every last student had filed into the hall before going off to follow Emily. Coincidentally, Katie was the last student to enter the hall, grumbling about Emily stealing her limelight. This made Naomi chuckle, glad that she had played apart in taking Katie down a peg or two.

She found Emily waiting for her in the toilets, leaning against one of the sinks, flower and note still clutched to her chest. She had a wide grin on her face. Naomi moved forwards until she was just in front of Emily, resting her hands either side of Emily on the sink.

'So I take it you liked your present then?'

'Mmmm, yeah I guess so…' Emily replied, kissing Naomi on the cheek. 'But I've got to give you your present as well.' She kissed Naomi again, this time on the lips, whilst retrieving the gift from her bag. She handed the small box to Naomi and watched eagerly as Naomi began to unwrap it.

Naomi opened the box to find a large ornate key attached to a silver chain. Etched into the key was _N+E_. Naomi lifted the chain out of the box and put it on. The key rested just above her heart. Naomi reached out for Emily's hand and placed it over the key. She held Emily's hand there with her own.

'Thank you Ems, I will treasure this forever.' The girls shared a smile before leaning in to kiss each other again. The kiss was slow, full of passion, both girls conveying the love they felt for each other in one single act. They remained in there with each other until the bustling of students could be heard in the corridors. They then parted ways, knowing that although they might not show their love to the rest of the world, it did not make it any less real.


End file.
